Lua Minguante
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Com uma espiadinha rápida, Lily pôde visualizar, com todas as cores, Sirius fechar os olhos em contentamento, flexionando os dedos em sua pele alva. O abdômen de Sirius subia e descia excessivamente, dando-lhe uma visão privilegiada de sua cueca.


**Disclaimer: **HP e seus personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Ps: **JK criou (Brasília) o mundo de Harry Potter e não eu. Logo, isso explica porque a maioria do casais não são gays, pois, se dependence de mim, Harry seria do Draco, Pansy da Hermione e Ron Weasley teria morrido após pisar numa casca de banana e cair num monte de pedras.

**

* * *

**

**Lua Minguante**

"Você acha isso engraçado?" A voz de Lily saira rouca, por enquanto os dentes, serrados, se debatiam freneticamente.

"E não é para achar, ruivinha?" Sirius comenta divertido; analisando a crítica situação da garota por enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos. Sua voz era engraçada – como se tentasse controlar uma gargalhada.

"É claro que não" A voz de Lily era séria. Nenhum aluno ousaria a retrucar sobre nada que fora dito pela Monitora-Chefe - pelo menos, não um aluno qualquer. Mas Sirius não era um aluno qualquer.

"Vamos lá, não foi tão ruim. Pelo menos assim, talvez, você possa finalmente se casar com a Lula Gigante."

Lily revira os olhos, começando a andar em direção ao castelo de Hogwarts.

"Até logo."

Os passos são silenciosos e macios. Uma poça de lama se encontrava na sua frente e ela não notara. Ela escorrega e cai de cara no chão – mas necessariamente na lama. A risada, antes contida, é liberada.

"Arg, Sirius, francamente". Ela se levanta com lama dos pés à cabeça "_Não tem graça!"_

"Desculpe discordar." Sirius responde mexendo o ombro em descaso – ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto, começando a abrir os botões de sua camisa – a gravata, vermelha, por dentro, começara a se soltar.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Lily grita horrorizada. Seu rosto estava corado – mas não dava para identificar se era de raiva ou vergonha. Talvez os dois.

"Xiu, Lily, não grite tão alto. Quer acordar o castelo inteiro?" Sirius retruca por enquanto abaixa as calças, ficando apenas com uma cueca samba-canção - os lábios quebrados num sorriso malicioso "Mas, você sabe como é. Já deve, como monitora-chefe, ter visto vários casais junto. Hoje foi uma noite longa. Trabalho árduo; _suor excessivo_."

Lily não estava entendendo nada. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Fazia algum sentido? Mas antes que Lily pudesse responder, Sirius pula no lago. Após alguns segundo sua cabeça já podia ser avistada.

"Você deveria entrar também. A água está ótima." E isso era verdade. Estavam em pleno verão.

Ainda revoltada, e obstinada a não responder a aquele absurdo, ela recomeça a ir para o castelo.

"Ah, claro." Ela sussurra com ironia "E eu molharei todo o piso do castelo que os Elfos custaram a limpar..."

O corpo de Sirius agora boiava na água cristalina – com os olhos vidrados na lua minguante.

"E teria muita lógica você entrar toda suja de lama, não é?" Mesmo sem poder ver, ele saberia que o cérebro de Lily já trabalhava no que ela estava dizendo – mesmo que fingisse não ouvir "Acredite, Lily, eles prefeririam enxugar o piso a limpa-lo."

Ela estacou no caminho. O rosto, anguloso, de Sirius se abre, pretensiosamente, num sorriso.

"Oh, tudo bem." Ele jogara as cartas e ganhara. Como sempre.

Lily vira-se para Sirius, semicerrando os olhos "Mas não irei tirar um peça sequer de roupa. Está claro?" Sirius solta uma risadinha que mais parecia com um latido engasgado.

"Cristalino. Eu nem _sequer_ cheguei a pensar nisso."

"Era só para constatar." Lily responde indo ao encontro do Lago._ "Merlim! Assim espero..."_ Sirius não deixava de encará-la de lado. "_Isso seria constrangedor_." E ela sabia disso. E como sabia. Quando ela pulou, a água espirrou para tudo quanto era lado.

"Ei, cuidado ai, foguinho."

Ela quase sorriu com isso. Mas se segurou, para os eu próprio bem.

"Ótimo, já estou limpa." Disse Lily limpando um de seus braços.

"Ei, calma. Por que a pressa?" Sirius falou puxando-a para perto de seu corpo "Se limpe direito. Está fedendo." Sirius reclama com uma expressão séria. Quase que ela acreditava. _Quase...; _Lily apenas resmunga baixinho. As mãos de Sirius começam a subir num ritmo lento até as suas costas

"Sirius..." Sussurra Lily mordendo o lábio inferior.

A respiração entrecortadamente suave e calma de Sirius estava muito próxima de sua orelha. Seu corpo – sem a sua permissão – se arrepiou, para o seu desespero. Sirius fingiu não perceber por enquanto subia suas mãos para massagear seus ombros. "Tem certeza que não quer tirar pelo menos à blusa? Você está... tensa."

Lily estava petrificada, mas o som da voz de Sirius a alertou do perigo, então ela decidiu, sem pensar muito, que deveria _sim_ retirar sua blusa. "Boa garota."

Lily revira os olhos. Sirius, com certeza, estava bêbado. Ela tinha certeza que ele nunca se aproveitaria dela. Pois não? Apesar de ser um safado, galinha e cafajeste – e cachorro, diga-se de passagem –, ele era fiel aos amigos. Lily não tinha certeza se James gostava dela de verdade, mas Sirius nunca chegou a, no mínimo, chegar perto dela para tentar alguma coisa. E isso era, além de agradável, um pouco revoltante. Não que ela sentisse falta de ser perseguida – toma-se nota que ela sofre isso todo dia -, mas gostava de se sentir desejada. Fazia bem à sua auto-estima. Bem, ela iria se aproveitar desse toque por um bom tempo.

"Está gostando?" Perguntou Sirius, esfregando – _sem querer_ – seu hálito perto da boca de Lily. Por incrível que possa parecer, ele não fedia à álcool, talvez tabaco, mas álcool não.

"Você fuma?" Sirius riu alto. Depois ele que a mandava "_gritar"_ _baixo. Francamente... Era isso que as Escolas Primarias Bruxas ensinavam?_

"Está fugindo do assunto?" O questionamento de Sirius era plausível.

"Talvez..."

Com uma espiadinha rápida, Lily pôde visualizar, com todas as cores, Sirius fechar os olhos em contentamento, flexionando os dedos em sua pele alva. O abdômen de Sirius subia e descia excessivamente, dando-lhe uma visão privilegiada de sua cueca. Droga, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela não era nenhuma depravada. Era?

"Lily..."

Ela é pega de surpresa por um beijo estatelado. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos e nas suas... er... _observações, _que não percebera o movimento do maroto mais velho. Sirius gargalha pela sua surpresa. Ele a pegara, finalmente, de surpresa.

"Estava gostando, Lily?"

"Talvez..." Lily morde o lábio inferior. _Droga!_

"Outra resposta evasiva, Lily?" Sirius estava se divertindo. E muito. Ela precisava reagir.

"Outra pergunta sugestiva, Black?" Não era uma boa opção, mas este era um momento de... tensão.

"Voltamos para o Black?" Ele parecia realmente curioso. O que a deixou extremamente furiosa.

"Saímos das perguntas estúpidas e idiotas?"

Houve um momento de silêncio. E depois os dois sorriram um para o outro. _Ela era tão... Lily!_

Sirius tirou sua mão do corpo de Lily, deixando-a sair de seu enlaço.

"Okay. Eu vou aceitar essa resposta."

"É, eu tenho que ir, Alice está me esperando. Com certeza vai achar que eu fiquei com algum garoto por ai..."

"Você quer ficar?"

Lily parou num instante, quase caindo pra trás. Graças à Merlim, ou nem tanto, Sirius estava atrás dela para apoiá-la Black pareceu, pela primeira vez na vida, nervoso.

"Você é virgem Lily?"

Lily corou pela pergunta.

"Black... quero dizer... Sirius... Eu não quero fazer isso por fazer..."

Sirius quase riu. Ela não acreditara mesmo que ele... _oh_...

"Não!" _Não ria, não ria, não ria. Vai estragar tudo... _"Não é para mim, e sim para um amigo..."

Lily levanta uma sobrancelha. Black não conseguia enxergar, por causa da sua posição, mas opinaria que sim.

"Potter?"

"Sim."

"Ah..." Ela parecia meramente infeliz.

"Você..."

"Se eu queria ficar com você?"

"Sim."

Lily morde os lábios, apreensiva. Merlim, o que ela iria fazer? Que boca grande a sua. Morgana, Syntherin...

"Mas, você não quer trair o Potter, não é?"

"Não sei. Às vezes eu acho que ele só quer você por causa da aposta, mas às vezes eu acho que ele se esconde nessa aposta."

"Sério?"

"Sim."

"Sirius... Eu... realmente, gosto de você..."

"Eu também gosto Lily."

Ela podia ver a sua sinceridade. Era até uma simpatizante.

"Mas não desse modo."

"Eu também não." Lily o ouviu, sorrindo.

Lily levantou-se da água recolocando sua blusa.

"Lily..." Lily suspira.

"Sim?"

"Acredite no James. Dê-lhe uma chance. Ele está passando por... problemas..."

"..."

"Er..."

"É por isso que ele está tão distante?"

"Sim." A resposta veio rápida. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Quando Lily estava quase chegando à entrada do castelo, é interrompida.

"Lily." Já estava perdendo a paciência.

Lily quase pula para matá-lo.

"Sim, Sirius."

"Nada, só queria te importunar." Ele sorri fechando os olhos – finalmente se entregando as ondulações da água.

Oh, ele não muda.

...

Marotos... Tão amigos, tão idiotas, mas tão... _estranhamente legais._

_'Eu deveria dar uma colera para aquele cachorro safado e pulguento!'_, Lily pensou.

"_Você não foi feita para sarcasmos, Lil!"_

...

Sirius...

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Eu sei... Eu sei... Eu deveria ter postado Dedos-de-Mel. Mas o problema é a inspiração. Isso aqui é Pré – "Qual o seu desejo, potter?". Essa fic é James e Lily, mas a introdução da sentença-amizade que a Lily tem, por mais incrível que parece com alguns Marotos. Eu, definitivamente, não tenho cabeça para fazer fics, mas adoro fazer... _momentos_. ^__^_

_É isso aí, gente. Até mais... Ou até Dedos-de-Mel._

**_Quem quiser comentar eu aceito... XD_**


End file.
